A Duelists Haunting Past
by Rukia-K1
Summary: AU somewhat. Judai lost patches of his memory during the first year at DA. After that there were gaps in his memory, and a lot of things are forgotten, and probably lost. Then, something happens. An old friend turned foe has come back to the Academy to take Judai back... But his past is much deeper than any of them actually think. And he has a special gift that could endanger them.
1. My Father And A Past Friend

_A/n: I wanted to make a Yugioh fanfiction again forever, but I didn't have a clue until now on what I should do about it. So well, I figured out this idea somehow. Anyways you probably want to know some things before this._

_-Somewhat AU in terms of past events things from the manga and the show have happened in this...you'll understand as I go._

_-Supreme King (Haou) still exists. (but he is inside of Judai) as part of him._

_-Koyo does exist in this, but he is still in a coma and Judai has lost his memories of him. (For the most part)_

_-Judai's past:_

_(This is AU in terms of his parents and things). He was raised by his mother alone until he was 5 years of age. She died unexpectedly the night Judai met Koyo. After her death he was sent to live with his father, Seto Kaiba. His father was shocked to know that he had a son, never knowing about it before. Apparently though it happened when he was in High School, his mother running away from home and having him. She raised him as best she could while hiding his father and his past form him._

_He was born when she was 15 years old... And his father was a year older than her at the time. Meaning his 21 year old Father was raising a 5 year old. Yeah, not the perfect picture there. In fact, because he was so busy he spent most of his time with Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey as well as Mai and Duke. When Judai was heading off to Duel Academy, he went under his mothers name as to not be seen as a "rich idiot" as he refereed to them as (which often got him yelled at by his father at parties). He choose to bring his own hero deck with him to the school, but he had Koyo's stashed and ready to use when he needed to use it. During his first year at DA, he suffered a head injury during one of his "nature" hikes. He doesn't remember it, and he lost a lot of his memories during that time..._

_Judai's gift:_

_~A secret. But I can say that he is the reason for many...strange things happening. Only him, and a handful of others know about it. But not even he knows what his gift truly can cause, only the others that know...you'll understand as the story goes on._

_Alright so I think that is all, and truthfully you don't have to read about Judai's past, but I put it so it explains things. Also yes I know it seems weird for a 21 year old to have a 5 year old and not logical seeing as it is Kaiba. We will go with the story of drinking alcohol for the first time and that happening...alright? |D...yeah that works...just go with it..._

_Set in season 3, alternate._

* * *

**_A Duelists Haunting Past_**

**_01_**

**_My Father and a Past Friend_**

* * *

_AU somewhat. Judai lost patches of his memory during the first year at DA. After that there were gaps in his memory, and a lot of things are forgotten, and probably lost. Then, something happens. An old friend turned foe has come back to the Academy to take Judai back... But his past is much deeper than any of them actually think. And he has a special gift that could endanger them all._

* * *

Judai personally was sick to his stomach knowing that tomorrow was parent's day. All students were to call up there parents and ask them if they could come to the academy on such a short notice. Many of them couldn't already, so it was up to the kid if they came to school if the parent was not able to. For Judai though, he knew for a fact that his father would be there. Which was already annoying enough. Maybe it was the fact his Father was going to be there without him calling. He owned duel academy after all, he would already know. Judai didn't have to call him, and honestly he didn't want to in the first place but...he was kinda stuck here.

* * *

"Couldn't you get a hold of your parents Aniki?" Sho's voice snapped Judai out of his thoughts and he sighed.

"Haven't bothered to call. There probably on a business trip again." It was half the truth, his father seemed to always be off on trips when Judai called, and that or he just didn't answer. His mother would never answer...and no one needed to know why. Judai wanted to keep that secret hidden, more so because he could hardly remember what exactly happened to her...

"Aniki, you should at least try. I'm sure you want to see your parents again." Sho frowned and Judai let out a small sigh, looking over at the other.

"I don't know Sho, I really don't." He responded softly. "I just don't feel like calling them and being disappointed...I don't need to see them as well...it's fine."

Sho sighed once more. "Judai you never call them, never write letters, nothing. You need to learn that they do care about you...you should probably call them or something at least, not just for parents day."

"I don't need to." Judai was a bit harsher with the reply this time. Sho blinked, feeling like he struck a nerve about something.

"Judai is there something about your parents we don-"

"Sarge! Sho!" Kenzan promptly busted the door down, eyes wide. "Seto Kaiba is gonna be here tomorrow!"

Judai grumbled under his breath, trying to ignore the fact that his father was indeed showing up tomorrow. Great. Just great.

"He's apparently coming over to talk to the students and parents. It wen't from a no show day to a full house! I mean Seto Kaiba is coming to the academy to talk to us! How special can that be?"

"Very, considerin' he never showed up to any of the other academies." Another voice commented and Judai blinked as he had an arm around him.

"Johan." He blinked before he smiled a little, chuckling. "You never seize to amaze me, just appearing from nowhere."

Johan just smiled, moving a strand of blue hair out of his face before yawning. "Gah." He shook his head for a moment, Judai blinking at him before realizing something.

He was trapped.

Crap.

Judai swallowed. "Sho I'm not going to call my parents, even if I am trapped here."

"Judai." A stern voice made him swallow, he suddenly realized that Asuka had her arms crossed and was staring at him, a look Judai knew all to well. One of the looks that told him that there were no ways out. "Sho is right, you need to call your parents. He told me about it, and I agree. So tough it, we are all staying here and forcing you to call your parents."

"Asuka please noooo." Judai begged, trying to find a way to get out of this mess. He couldn't call his Father! That would end in disaster but...

* * *

Somehow, he was now sitting in front of the computer, a ringing sound sounding from the machine. Judai wanted to get sick, knowing for a fact that his Father would answer, and then the secret would be out. Gah. Great.

_"You have contacted Kaiba Corporations, what is your call for?"_

"...Judai why did you call-"

"Judai Yuki." Was all Judai said and then there was mad shuffling.

_"O-of course. I will c-contact Mr. Kaiba right now sir."_

Another ringing sounded, and Judai sighed. "You'll understand soon enough. But please! Keep this secret between the five of us!" He begged.

"...what secret-" Sho began before there was another voice.

_"Judai? What is it?"_

There were several thumps from people hitting the ground in that moment. Judai sighed then looked at the screen with a weak smile. "Er...hey...Dad." Judai chuckled nervously, glancing down to his friends that were staring at him from the ground like he was insane. Well...Asuka and Johan were. Sho and Kenzan had knocked themselves out from shock.

His Father looked around the room, glancing at them all before sighing. _"What did I say about calling when people were around? This was supposed to be a secret Judai."_

"It's not Judai's fault!" Asuka defended then. "I was the one that told Judai to call his parents about tomorrow...I never thought..." She trailed off.

_"...I understand. Now I must get back to what I was doing before. Though, Judai, why have you not called before?"_

Judai looked down uneasily. "I...sorta forgot to and then I thought against it and...yeah..."

_"Right. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."_

The screen shut off and Judai sighed lightly. "Now do you see why I didn't want you to meet my parent...?" He groaned.

"...don't you mean parents Judai?" Asuka frowned and the boy looked down.

"My mom died when I was five, so...parent is right."

"Oh Judai...I'm so sorry..." He felt arms around him and he just relaxed, letting Asuka hold him close. "I never...I never should have said anything..."

Judai sighed at that and then smiled up at her weakly. "It's fine. We just need to keep this little secret alright? Johan that goes for you as well. I can just pray that Kenzan and Sho think this is a dream when they wake up." He groaned. Asuka chuckled before hearing her friends call.

"I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow Judai!" She called before running out of the room, smiling lightly. Oh Judai...I wish you knew how I felt about you... She thought sadly as she ran over to her friends who were waiting with smiles.

Judai watched her leave with a small smile before blinking. "Johan?" He questioned the blunette who tilted his head at the use of his name.

"Yeah Judai?"

"Would you...mind staying here tonight? I...after that memories are going to come back that I don't understand."

"Of course Ju-chan."

Judai blushed and looked at Johan. "I AM NOT JU-CHAN!" Johan laughed at the outburst and smiled then.

"Oh yes you are!"

The punch to his face was well worth it.

* * *

Judai sat silently as he looked at the boat with all of the parents. He sat on the cliff nearest to the boat, but he didn't move from his spot. He was angry and upset with his Father at the moment. A last minute call and he had to cancel today, meaning after all of that Judai had to wait another year before he got to see his damned Father. A year to see his own father! It was making him beyond mad, he only felt this way once before mad.

"Judai, fancy meeting you here." The voice was soft and Judai about fell off the cliff before he turned around. He smiled weakly.

"Hey Serenity." He said to the woman as she took a seat besides him. "What are you doing here?" He questioned her, knowing full well she had no reason to be on DA's island.

"Oh? Your Father sent me. He decided someone from your past better talk to you after the...incident yesterday." She murmured.

"So you heard about the dream already?"

"Judai, your Father keeps tabs on your dreams after the last...incident you had. Last night, he got so freaked out he was forced to take today off. He lied to you so I could tell you about it. Let's just say that Mokuba had to force him to rest because he was fretting over...the incident."

"My Father? Worried?" Judai snorted before he sighed. "I get that though, after that...yeah...I understand it." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I didn't do anything this time, because she's no longer here but...I have a bad feeling that sooner or later she will be..." He murmured. "And when that happens..." He shuddered. "I know nothing will go right."

"I know Judai." She put an arm around him and ruffled his hair. "But remember, all of us are here for you."

He smiled weakly. "I know Serenity. I know." He murmured and looked at her. "Thank you. I did need to let that out..." He paused, before chuckling. "Hey, have you ever wanted to pet a crocodile?" He questioned.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know why you asked that?" She asked back and he smiled before turning around.

"Hey Karen!" He said, smiling lightly at the croc. Karen just blinked at him and stayed still, letting him run his hand down her scales. He lifted Serenity's hand and ran it down Karen's back. The woman blinked before she smiled and hugged Judai.

"Oh Judai! You're just like the five year old I remember!" She smiled and he laughed.

"Yeah, but I was a mayhem child back then, I can't even count how many times I was grounded in my first year!"

"I do admit Joey and I helped you get into trouble though." She shrugged and he smiled.

"True. You did. But oh well." He stood up. "I better hurry to my friends! If Karen has found me it won't be long before-" She caught his hand and smiled.

"Judai, I'm going with you. Alright? I would love to meet your friends, and besides I want to know what they are like. Since none of your friends know we can go with me being your mom or sister-"

"How about long lost friend that came here with her parents to see a relative?" He asked.

She chuckled. "Oh Judai, you and your thought up realities." She smiled. "But that works quite well." She nodded at him, telling him to lead the way to his friends. Judai smiled back at her and silently lead her back through the forest with Karen following them both silently.

* * *

_"I found you Judai, and this time...I'm not letting you run away from me, or seal me away like you did before. It's not going to happen this time. This time...I will be in full control over you...I won't be the darker half soon enough!"_

* * *

_The flames erupted around him, and he let out a small cry. The little boy ran for his mother's room, trying to get her to wake up to save him. "Momma!" He yelled, but then his eyes went dark as he saw what lay before him. A burned corpse. His eyes widened in horror and he ran for the front door, screaming... All the meanwhile, a dark figure watched the boy run, chuckling softly before closing it's wings and moving into the flames...vanishing without a trace._

_"Perfect." The creature murmured, the last trace of the creature being there._

* * *

A/n: Alright so for now this is Rated T, but if you guys thing I should make it M, tell me. Anyways, vote on the pairing pole on my page for the pairings for this. This story will include both Spirit and Fiancé shippings though.


	2. Detention Gives You Answers

_A/n: xD My friends think it's weird I'm suddenly into Yugioh again, but then they read this and they were like "holly..."...it was funny actually xD Anyways chapter 2 is now done~_

* * *

**_A Duelists Haunting Past_**

**_02_**

**_Detention Gives You Answers_**

* * *

_AU somewhat. Judai lost patches of his memory during the first year at DA. After that there were gaps in his memory, and a lot of things are forgotten, and probably lost. Then, something happens. An old friend turned foe has come back to the Academy to take Judai back... But his past is much deeper than any of them actually think. And he has a special gift that could endanger them all._

* * *

Serenity looked over at Judai uneasily as he lead them through the forest. She felt as if something was wrong, that or the other was hiding something from her that he didn't want her to know. It bugged her as well. Because she couldn't help him if he didn't tell her what was wrong. He had his reasons to be quite though, of course, but...

"Judai, wait a second." The boy paused and looked at her, tilting his head to the side. Serenity smiled lightly, he was suck a kid sometimes it was hard to imagine that he was actually going to school here. She pulled out something and put it in the hand that held hers. "Here, I was supposed to return this too you." She said and he raised an eyebrow, looking up at her.

"This is mine?" He questioned and she smiled weakly.

"Yes Judai, these cards were given to you by a dear friend, but we put them away until now because they contain a special power. But your Father decided after seeing how well you handled the Neo Spacians, that you could have these back. They might come in handy, or well, three decks might be something you need." She chuckled. Judai paused before taking the deck and putting it away, smiling.

"Thanks Serenity. Now come on! I have a feeling we will be found again before they find us!" He laughed and pulled her along through the forest. She smiled at him, he was so cute sometimes... It had to make her wonder how this boy managed to do what he had done. But he was right, his friends managed to find them before they found them.

* * *

Aticus tilted his head at Serenity. "Judai? Who is this? Your girlfriend or something?" He teased before Asuka whacked him on the head for that.

"Sorry about my brother. He's an idiot." Asuka scoffed and Serenity smiled at her.

"Oh don't worry, I know that feeling. My brother is the same way sometimes. I swear he's not the smartest person out there when he gets his head stuck in a railing." She laughed softly along with Asuka. Rei just crossed her arms, tilting her head at that. She was recently enrolled in Duel Academy, and was now a first year student.

"So, who is your brother?" Asuka blinked and then questioned, "and what is your name by chance?"

"My name is Serenity, and my brother is Joey Wheeler." There were about five thumps to the ground and a sigh from Judai and Johan. The two looked at one another then laughed. Serenity smiled a little.

Well, he had good friends at least. That was something that Serenity was happy about, he had those friends that he would have for a life time. She then realized something else, and it made her smile only widen. Judai had people that had crushes on him around him. Well, that was a nice little thing to know. And also something she could tease him over later on.

"Aniki...?" The voice that belonged to didn't seem real almost, but she saw where it came from. It was a smaller boy with light blue hair and round glasses. He was looking up at Judai with a questioning look.

"Yeah Sho?" He questioned and Sho tilted his head at Judai. Serenity refused to 'awwwwww' like she wanted to at the scene before her.

"I was just wondering, who do you know her...and...what's wrong? You keep glancing around like a monster is going to come out and attack you at any minute."

Judai's eyes darkened for a moment before he smiled. "It's nothing Sho, just...feel uneasy for some reason. Oh, and I know Serenity because I meet her when I was younger." He chuckled. "She's really nice so don't worry about it alright? Noting bad is going to happen either. I promise." But he knew it was a promise he probably couldn't keep. He couldn't tell why. He had to try and keep that a secret for as long as he could.

**_"Judai..."_ **His body sent out a shiver at the voice and he tried his best to ignore the feeling he had heard that voice before.

"There you kids are!" They all jumped at Dr. Crowler's voice, and then turned to see the said teacher with crossed arms. "What were you thinking? You are all supposed to be inside for the Assembly!" He snapped.

Serenity stepped right in front of the other, and crossed her arms. "Now sir, I am with the kids, so it should be fine. And before you question me I am here from Kaiba Corp, sent by Mr. Kaiba himself and my name is Serenity Wheeler. It would be best that you do not, and I repeat, do not interrupt anything I do. I can have you fired you realize, as Mr. Kaiba owns Duel Academy."

Dr. Crowler was about to reply, but thought better of it. "O-of course." He said then, and left quickly. The students behind her stared at her, and blinked.

"You were sent by Kaiba?" Sho questioned and Serenity smiled.

"Well, yeah, I kind of asked him, but he let me use the Helicopter to get here." She shrugged. "Still, I could have him fired if I told Kaiba. He would, I wouldn't be surprised if he had no hesitation in it either."

"Wouldn't he consider looking into it at least?" Kenzan questioned and Serenity laughed a little.

"Not with his schedule. He would have just gone with it and fired him." She shrugged before Judai smiled.

"Thanks Seren." He said and she nodded, smiling as well.

"Hey Judai what is this?" Judai blinked, turning to Sho at the same time as Serenity. The younger one was holding a card, showing it to Judai who instantly realized what it was. He took it and smiled weakly.

"This? This is just a card that I got from an old friend of mine." He responded softly.

"Isn't that Terra Ferma?" Asuka asked, her eyes open a little in shock. "How in the world did you get that card Judai? It belongs to...Koyo I think his name was? Or it did before he fell into a coma...but how do you have it?"

Judai paused before he smiled weakly at his friend. "Let's just say, I got this deck from an old friend of mine..." Was the response before the bell rang.

"!We're LATE AGAIN!"

* * *

"And now we have detention." Jun mumbled as they walked out of there small class they had today and to lunch. Judai chuckled.

"Hey, at least it wasn't an actual school day or we would have 5x the normal homework!"

"That you never do." Sho responded to Judai who sweat-dropped. Serenity, who had tagged along, laughed.

"You _still_ don't do your homework?" She questioned and he sweat-dropped, shaking his head in response.

"I don't like it! You know that Seren!" Judai pouted, getting a laugh from her.

"Oh Judai you never chang-"

"Ju-chan!" Judai blushed softly at the nickname as a bluenette ran over to them. Serenity remembered seeing him before, but she had never caught his name before. But she did admit, the nickname was rather creative. As she came back to her senses she noticed that the bluenette was hugging Judai tightly. Judai was blushing softly still.

"Johan! I am not a Ju-chan!" He cried, blushing softly still. Johan laughed lightly and smiled at Judai.

"You may not be a "chan", but Ju works just as well...~" He teased and Judai pouted.

"Judai got us detention." Jun muttered and Johan chuckled.

"I already know that. I got it too." Johan sweat-dropped. "You know what? I was only a second late to my mini-class too..." He shrugged then. "Whatever, come on, we should go get lunch." He was smiling again, and pulling Judai along to the lunchroom. Sho and Kenzan following happily. The others smiled before they followed as well.

"Johan! Wait for us!"

* * *

"Tell me again why we are cleaning the roof..." Judai groaned and looked over at Johan who just laughed.

"I think it might be because we decided to be late to detention." He responded.

"Not our fault though! We were saying good-bye to Serenity..." He sighed and pouted. "Crowler making us clean a roof is really not fun. I hate it!" He groaned.

"It's not homework though."

"Yeah but you know I never do my homework anyways." Judai smiled at the other before blinking. "Hey Johan...?"

"Yeah what is it?" Johan sat up onto his knees, looking over at Judai who paused before sighing lightly.

"I...never mind." He smiled weakly and looked down, still cleaning. He jumped as there was a hand on his shoulder, and a sigh from behind him.

"Come on, Judai tell me what's wron-" Johan didn't exactly expect to be hugged and for the smaller boy to look more than upset. Johan frowned then and hugged back. "What's wrong?" He asked again and this time Judai looked up at him with a scared look almost.

"Johan...I...I..." His eyes closed and he took a deep breath. "I'm a monster." There, he said it, as he had promised he would. He had told Serenity he would tell someone...and he knew he had to tell Johan or Asuka... But... He ended up with Johan scrubbing the roof. He had decided to just go with it and tell the person he was alone with first, he had decided that earlier. And now...well...the secret was out.

Judai half expected to be hit hard or Johan screaming at him but...it never happened. He opened his eyes and looked up at Johan, eyes filled with tears. The bluenette was looking down at him in shock, but then he smiled lightly.

"Judai..." His voice was soft and calm, not at all what Judai expected to hear. "Your not a monster, your my best friend...don't even begin to think that you are. I know you aren't." Judai only wished that was true. But he had told the other the truth, because he was. Because he did something so horrible only a monster could do that.

The fire that night his mother died.

It was his fault.

He had killed her...

He had killed his own Mom in cold blood.

"Johan...I'm not...kidding..." He felt his eyes grow tired and slowly, everything blacked out. All he heard was a scream, a scream he knew all to well.

* * *

_A/n: Alright so I need votes still on the pole on my page but I'm going to have another one here which I need you to PM or send me the answer through a review. _

_Alright so there are two things here:_

_1: I need a name for Judai's mom (And why does it say Mom is not a word?). _

_So...can you give me some ideas?_

_2: What deck should be Judai's main right now?_

_Heroes (his first deck)_

_Neo-Spacians (second deck)_

_Evil Heroes (only later on, he will find the deck though)_

_Koyo's Deck_

_Please vote~_


End file.
